A Mate From The Future
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome brings her friend Mika to the feudal era as a surprise for Sessh, seeing she's in love with him Inu helps Kag get his dad, then Kag brings a 2nd friend a terror named Raven for Inuyasha, for MikaTheDarkPrincess comedy romance, Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Author **MikaTheDarkPrincess **is **Mika**. and **Raven Tanaka **is my character. By special request from **MikaTheDarkPrincess** a new part has been added to the fic approximately near the middle, updated, extended Aug 5 2011, I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you, lol thanks, Sessh/Mika, Inu/Raven, Inutaisho/Kag

**A Mate From The Future**

**By Raven2010 and Mika The Dark Princess**

**Return of a lord, fun and games, the hungry tree**

The kamis made, and all agreed on the same decision, and that decision was send Sugimi Taisho back "Sugimi Taisho? the kami called

"Who the hell? Sugimi asked "Must be some pesky ghost"

"Who do you think it is? Gee how soon they forget" the Kami ragged "Bad dog"

"Come on give me a name already, stop teasing an old dog" will you? Sugimi wisecracked

"Suffering from dognesia? Asked the kami "A thump on the head can cure that for you"

"Amnesia wise ass, and no I'm not" Sugimi ragged " And go thump yourself"

The kami stepped out "Same old stubborn dog, and thump you"

"Same old pain in the ass kami" Sugimi retorted "Kuro I knew it was you, only you could be such a pain in my ass"

"You knew it was me and yet you still feigned stupidity" Kuro teased

"What, you expect me to change now?" you've got to be dreaming"

"And what of that youngest pup of yours, is he not a bigger pain in the ass pain then what you consider me to be? Kuro ragged

"No" Sugimi said with an impish grin

"What? Kuro indignantly replied

"He's a pain all over, an almost incurable pain which I will one day remedy" Sugimi replied smiling evilly "I just haven't figured out how, or found a way yet"

"What if I told you there was a way? Kuro asked

"I'm listening"

"We kamis can send make anyone we so choose live again"

"Liking what I'm hearing so far" Sugimi while a million thoughts of the ways to torture his pup ran through his sneaky mind, he was snapped out of his daydream

"Sugimi Taisho"

"You rang?

"Stop daydreaming of ways to torture your pup, and listen to the plan " Kuro reminded

"Yes dad"

"I and the other Kamis have and idea that we all agree upon, we will send you back" Kuro said

"Do you mean it? You not just yanking my dog chain are you? Hehehe" Sugimi replied he just loved getting under Kuro's skin

"It will be heaven sending you back to earth then you can torment, and harass the humans, and demons alike there"

"Ooo goody, goody, goody Gimi gets to go back and play with the big kids" Sugimi ragged, hehehe"

"Yes and don't cause to much havoc down there or we'll have to put you in a cage with the other bad dogs" Kuru wisecracked

"Woof, woof, pant, pant, pant" Sugimi responded, and had his hands out in front of him, curled like dog paws and looked like a dog standing on its hind legs begging for a treat

"Oh my aching head, your giving me a migraine" Kuro said "Ok pest back you go"

"Thanks mom"

"A wiseass to the end" Kuro said snapped his fingers, and in an instant Sugimi found himself back on earth

Sugimi landed on his butt with a thud "Gee you could at least tell a someone first, you know let a guy prepare himself for the landing" he complained

"Where would the fun be in that? Consider it a gift from one wiseass to another, never let it be said that a kami has no sense of humor" Kuro teased

"And never let be said that a kaimi is not the biggest pain in the ass, in the universe"

"Have fun devious dog" Kuro joked

"But seriously thank you Kuro"

"Your welcome, now go torment your pup we wish to have some entertainment"

"Why Kuro you must be reading my mind, hehehe" Sugimi replied

"No it is just that if I were in your position that would be my first task" Kuro stated "Farewell old friend" he said and was gone

Sugimi rubbed his hands together "Now a hunting I will go, a hunting I will go I'll bag a nice juicy hanyou this I know" Sugimi sang in his mind

Then his oh so sensitive nose picked up a scent, he raced of toward it, then came to a halt not far from a hot spring, there was his pup and favorite target Inuyasha having a nice warm relaxing soak in the hot spring. There was a long slightly low hanging tree branch,

Sugimi had a wicked idea, next the tree branch as if it had come to life like a giant hand reached down into the water, scooping the snoozing, naked hanyou out of the water , then it shook him within it grip

Inuyasha's eyes instantly snapped open' the now wide eyed hanyou looked around, then saw his captor "Hey you damn pervy tree put me the hell down, now" Inuyasha barked

"Oh shit I am enjoying this to much" Sugimi thought

"How dare you enter my water without permission? The tree asked

"Holy shit you can talk? Was Inuyasha's reply

"Well duh, your hearing me" aren't you?

"Oh great a smart ass tree" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Maybe I should just eat you now and be done with it" it said in an almost taunting tone

"Gulp, oh you gotta be kidding me" since when do trees eat meat? even the old demon tree Bakuseno doesn't eat meat"

"That is him, not I" was it's reply

"Oh come on man you cant eat hanyou meat you'll get indigestion and die" Inuyasha said trying to scare it out of eating him

"Hanyou meat if the best, now shut up food I am hungry" it said then it tossed the shrieking hanyou into it's mouth, clamped it shut, and swallowed him

Inuyasha prepared for the worst, expecting to next find himself being eaten by stomach acid, his body dropped into a warm liquid, his eyes immediately snapped open. He found himself back in the water, and the hungry tree gone as if nothing had happened, the slightly dazed hanyou finally regained his senses, jumped out of the water, and redressed himself fast

"Man I am never bathing again" Inuyasha said as he walked away

"Try that and see how long I don't' allow you to wear the stench" Sugimi said

**I've fallen, and I cant get up, deal with a dog, enter Sesshoumaru**

Sugimi watched Inuyasha's group as they went about their daily living, by doing so he learned about the mysterious little miko's time travel through the well, he found it quite intriguing. He also found these things called books that she was always reading very interesting, he would take time to learn more about these and other things once he made his presence known to his pups, but he also wanted to do it in a unique way that they'd never forget, he watched one day as the miko returned through the wel

"Oi wench what the fuck took you so long? Inuyasha barked

"Has he no manners, or grace with the opposite sex? Sugimi thought, and at the same time smacked himself on the forehead with an open palm "At this point he will never in his life get laid, or know carnal pleasure"

Kagome wanting to be a wise ass and decided to have some fun "Well if you must know Hojo boned me sooo good I'm lucky that I can still walk, and man for a human he's really hung, woof. Beats using your finger" She said with a smirk

Keade, Sango, and Miroku who were drinking tea and still had some in their mouths, it at hearing Kagome's comment it went spraying out of their mouths, and across the ground when they started to laugh. Sugimi who was at first bent over double laughing, and the sweet, nonchalant, casual way she did it made it all the more funnier, Inuyasha's eyes were like saucers, he was chalk white with shock

"Cough, cough shit" Keade, Sango, And Miroku said in the same breath

"H, hey Kags how g, good was it? Sango asked just to burn Inuyasha up all the more, while still laughing her ass off

"Sango it was so good I think I'll need to get it at least three times a day now" Kagome answered, knowing Sango did it to rile Inuyasha she loved her for it

"K, Kagome ride the horsy weeeee" Miroku got out adding to the torture

"Youuuuu what? Inuyasha bellowed

"You heard me, jeez, since your so slow let me reiterate, Hojo's pole, my hole, he went fishing and caught a big one" Kagome wisecracked

"Oh yeah well I'm gonna go give that little bastard a hole to play with" Inuyasha snapped, and made for the well

"Sit" Kagome said crash

"Kagome what the hell was that for? The indignant hanyou demanded

"For being stupid" was her simple reply

"Why you" he said

And just when he was about to get up vines sprung up from under the earth, and wrapped around him holding him down on the ground like hands "Whoa that's new "Sango said

"Kagome what the hell did you do to me? Make it stop, make it stop" Inuyasha whined

"I did nothing you ass"

"Well ya did something cause after you sit me this shit happens" he bit

"Maybe it is a new power" Miroku said "It is quite possible that Kagome's miko powers have grown, and elevated to new levels"

"Yeah well fuck that shit just get these damn things off of me" Inuyasha snapped

"Oops I've fallen and I cant get up" Sango razzed

"Up yours wench" Inuyasha insulted

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha you don't have enough to go up mine" Sango choked out between laughs

"Eeew Sango stop being nasty, jeez your worse then the ass groping monk over there"

"I aim to please" she replied "Spank me daddy, hurts so good'

"Sickos, I'm surrounded by sickos" Inuyasha said, they only laughed harder

"Sniff, Miroku I think I'm wounded by that comment" Sango said feigning tears

"Yes as am I, especially where I am a man of pure intentions" Miroku replied

"Yes monk a man with pure intentions of lechery" Sugimi said to himself

"Ya right you letch, you" Inuyasha wisecracked. Sugimi let the vines release his pup

"Boo" Sugimi heard behind him, the startled taiyoukai spun around

"Sesshoumaru you asshole don't do that shit" are you trying to kill me? Sugimi said

"Yes father I do have an asshole, as do you I'm sure"

"Real funny, you little mutt" Sugimi said

"I see your enjoying yourself toying with little brother"

"Oh Sesshoumaru my son, my favorite son" Sugimi said in a bribery like tone

"Cut the crap father we both already know you want something, so name it"

"Indelicate as always" Sugimi said

"No just honest"

"I have an idea that I truly believe you would love" Sugimi stated

"And that would be?

"I want you to join your pack with Inuyasha's, just think of how much that would both annoy and drive your brother nuts" Sugimi told him

Smiling evilly "Father approved torture of little brother I love it" Sesshoumaru replied "I shall start now"

"Always was, and still are the eager beaver" arent you my boy?

"Father I aim to please" Sesshoumaru said "I shall see you later sire" he said just before disappearing

"This is going to be good" Sugimi thought

"Less then a half hour later true to his word Sesshoumaru, and his group appeared at Inuyasha's village "Well if it ain't fluffy" what do you want?

"I wish to join my group with yours, and will do so with or without your approval" Sesshoumaru stated simply

"Oh you have to be freaking kidding me" Are you serious? Inuyasha said

"I assure you that I am not kidding" was Sesshoumaru's answer

"Hey I like that idea, all in favor say hai" Kagome said

"Hai" the others all said in unison

"Ok it's settled then Sesshoumaru welcome to our group" Kagome greeted

"Hey wait here a minute" don't I get a say in this? Inuyasha protested

"No" is the answere he received

"Fine traitors" Shippou and Rin instantly bonded and took off

"Oh I so have to reward Sesshoumaru, and I have the perfect thing in mind" Kagome thought

'Now for phase 2 when the time is right" Sugimi thought "Now all I have to do is wait" he looked at Kagome "Hm, judging by that sneaky look on the mikos face I'd say yes she is definitely up to something"

**Thieving hanyou, dog discipline, surprise, Kagome's plot, meet Mika**

"Inuyasha give it back" Shippou yelled

"Nope, to bad runt it's mine now" he said then got ready to eat his stolen ramen, Kagome grabbed it out of his hand

Before Inuyasha could protest "Ow" asshole what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled when Miroku's hand met with his head

"For your greedy thievery" Miroku replied

"Inuyasha si" Kagome started and before could complete the sentence

"Perfect" Sugimi thought

And before Inuyasha knew what hit him he was over someone's knee getting his butt paddled, Sugimi had moved so fast no one even saw it "Oooooow" what the fuck is this shit? Who? How? Inuyasha screeched

"As to who little brother that would be father, and what I think that should be obvious, painfully obvious even to you" Sesshoumaru rubbed it in "Good to see you again father"

"Why thank you son" Sugimi answered

"Hehehe daddy's back and I knew it first ha, ha, ha. And your getting spanked, yay, yay it's a happy Sesshy day" Sesshoumaru sang at the same time doing a happy dance

"What? You ow knew first and I, ow I'm just now finding out" Inuyasha griped

As Sugimi let Inuyasha up "Yes back I am brat and you will behave"

"Ah bite me" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Shall we son? Sugimi asked

"Yes lets" Sesshoumaru answered

"Dog form?

"Yes father, then we can each have half" Sesshoumaru said

"Crap" Inuyasha exclaimed, they quickly took on their dog form, then looked at Inuyasha licking their lips "Eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked as ran

Sango and the others swiftly feel on their asses cracking up "Bon apatite boys" Kagome said

"Gee thanks a lot Kagome you traitor" Inuyasha yelled back

"Dog eat dog" Kagome said "Okay while Pestyasha's gone I have an Idea" she said

"Do tell" Miroku coaxed, Kagome told them her plot they loved it

The next day Kagome went to her time, she wanted to see her friend Mika, she had an idea and wanted to tell her, now she just had to convince Mika that she was not completely insane, Mika was a beauty, but a very lonely beauty, and she did not meet anyone she wanted to date so she just stayed alone, she had thick, wavy jet black hair down to her knees, she was well built, and was five foot ten, with eyes like chocolate

Kagome called Mika and asked her to come to her house, when Mika arrived Kagome wasted no time in telling her "Oh come on Kagome" are you kidding me? You cant pass through a well, and time travel" Mika said

"Come and I'll show you" she said, then led Mika to the old well house

"Ok now what? Mika asked

"Jump in"

"Woman are you nuts? Have you gone insane? Mika asked "Jump down there I'll break my leg"

"I'll show you" Kagome offered

"Oh no, no way, I'm outta here" Mika said, then turned to leave

Kagome seeing her chance slip away couldn't let that happen "Oh well it's now or never" she thought

Kagome pushed Mika into the well "Kagome Higurashi I am gonna kill you, If I die I will haunt you forever" Mika promised

Kagome jumped in right after her, in seconds they were in the feudal era, Mika was dreaming of the millions of ways to kill Kagome, it wasn't until she looked up that she saw that there was only blue sky, and no well house roof. And gulped she could not believe her own eyes so she rubbed them, opened them again and saw that it was real, she damn near had a shock

"Told ya so" Kagome teased

"Okay shut up, and stop gloating already" Mika said in a wise ass tone

Mika was a wise ass, but at the same time was classy, quite, and dignified like Sesshoumaru, she also did not take any crap, and boy was Inuyasha in for a real treat if he messed with her, which Kagome was secretly hoping he would. The two girls climbed up and out of the well, and were greeted with the sight of two gorgeous men, Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi, Kagome smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her friends glazed over look

"Kagsy yum" Mika said as she glanced at them

"Oi bout time you got back" Inuyasha started, then froze "Who's this, and how the hell did she get here?

"Through the well duh, I bought her here if you must know" Kagome answered

"Well she shouldn't be here, great another weak ass female to protect" Inuyasha said

"Oh peachy freaking keen another dirty unbathed dog that needs delousing" Mika retorted "Ever heard of bathing?

"Ever heard of shutting up? Inuyasha replied

"I will after you show me how, sir mouths a lot, now be a good little doggy and go fetch" Mika said as she threw a stick for him to catch

"Ahhh stupid wenches" Inuyasha griped

"Aw poor little frustrated puppy" want a bone? If you're a good boy and behave yourself I'll get you a nice juicy one" Mika wise cracked, she was really getting his skin

"Lord Sesshoumaru I like her" can we keep her? Said Jaken, surprising the hell out of all there, Sesshoumaru smirked

"Woman what is your name? Asked Sesshoumaru

"Mika" and yours handsome?

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, and that uncouth pest over there is my pain in everyone's ass little brother Inuyasha"

"You have my deepest heart felt sympathies Sesshoumaru" Mika wisecracked

"Hey I'm standing right here you know" would you stop talking about me as if I weren't? Inuyasha complained

The entire group bust out laughing, annoying the hell out of the already furious hanyou, Kagome introduced her to the rest of the group, they loved her already, she was class and sass rolled into one sweet little package. Inuyasha hated being outnumbered it was bad enough with Kagome, Sango, and Keade, but now Rin, and this Mika were added to the group making it six females banned together, and against him, oh how he hated these odds and knew he was screwed

Knowing what she was up to Sugimi sneaked a glance at Kagome and gave her a knowing grin, she nodded as if to say yes "Damn females breed like rabbits, they keeping popping up everywhere" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Well maybe if you kept it in your pants there wouldn't be so many running around" Mika wise cracked

"Damn you wenches are such a pain" Inuyasha complained

"Are you a domesticated house broken dog, or do you just pee anywhere? Mika needled

"I am an Inu youkai, not a regular dog, dam it" Inuyasha protested

"A dog is a dog" was her reply

"Ohhh I need a break from you crazy ass wenches" Inuyasha said, and rubbed his head while taking off "They make my brain bleed"

"No worries you don't have one so no chance of that happening" Mika got the last word

"Would you walk with me? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes I would love to" Mika replied

Sesshoumaru offered her his arm and led her into the forest, he really wanted her the attraction was instantaneous for both of them "Miko you are indeed sneaky" Sugimi commented

"That's our Kagome matchmaker extraordinaire" Sango said

"They make a beautiful couple" Miroku complimented

"Yes my son will finally take a mate" Sugimi said

**Moonlight kiss, secret love revealed, Kikyo's end**

As they strolled along they took in the beautiful eerie moons glow upon the forest, the star filled sky was breathtaking, as was the beauty on Sesshoumaru's arm, he stopped and gazed upon her wantonly. He slowly took her in his arms, then leaned in, his lips descended upon hers ever so gently, and they shared their first kiss, it soon became heated, and lust filled

Sesshoumaru's lips were all over her neck, Mika's blood was boiling in her veins, no man had ever affected, or made her feel the way this one did, each knew the other was their soul mate "Sesshoumaru I want you"

"And I you"

Their hands explored each others bodies, passions rose to a fevered pitch, kisses, touches, and caresses were shared, tongues danced, clothes were shed, and a night never to be forgotten was had. After this night a new future would begin for both of them, after a few days the lovebirds returned to the village hand in hand, smiling as they entered, Inuyasha's eyes bugged out

"I don't believe it fluffy got laid" Inuyasha ragged "Oh my poor sister in law I feel for you"

"Yes and as I know you can tell I have also gained a mate" Sesshoumaru said

"About freaking time ya horny old bastard" Inuyasha teased

"Your next little brother, for you were, and are far more in need then I ever was" Sesshoumaru needled

"Oh no, no fucking way I'm never getting married, that's for you old goats" he

wisecracked

"Yes and you have reached the age of old goat hood, so it's your turn next" Sesshoumaru needled

Kagome whispered something in Mika's ear, then they told Sango, next all three girls were giggling "I know the wenches are up to something I'm out of here" Inuyasha said just before taking off

"Te females are scheming" Sugimi stated

"Indeed they are father"

"I have a feeling Inuyasha is in for something surprising, and I imagine it's a shocker"

"We have only to wait" Sesshomaru said

A few days had passed she had been acting strange as of late, he searched for, and found her sitting under a tree with her back against it "What's wrong? Inuyasha asked

"Just tired is all" Kagome replied

"Bullshit" what's going on? She did not answer

Inuyasha sat down next to her, and pulled her into his lap, she continued keeping her head down, refusing to meet his eyes with her own. He looked down at her, but she still would not look at him, and he was all the more determined to find out, and would not stop until he did

"I'm fine really" she replied

"Look at me Kagome" she didn't

He put his index finger under her chin, then lifter her head up, making her look into his eyes "Inuyasha please?

"You might as well tell me, because I'll hound you and won't stop until you do" he promised

"Your worse then a nagging wife" Kagome halfheartedly joked

"I Saw it in your eyes, your in love" who with? Tell me" Inuyasha asked

"No your nuts, now leave me alone" she protested

"Tell me, tell me, tell me" he hounded

"Nag"

"Tell, tell me wench" Inuyasha needled

Furious, and tired of being hounded Kagome finally lost her temper snapped and blurted out "Sugimi Taisho" shocked with herself, and with wide eyes she quickly clamped her hand over mouth "Oh god"

Inuyasha said nothing, grinned, gently took her off his lap, sat her down, got up, and walked away, he headed straight to his father. Inuyasha had a big grin on his face, Sugimi was wondering if he was up to something, he continued to watch his pup with curious eyes

"Hey pop? Inuyasha called

"Yes son?

"Wench is in love with you"

Completely stunned Sugimi stood for a few moments, his beautiful golden eyes wide with surprise, next all Inuyasha saw was a streak of silver white moving so fast one could barely see it. In a flash Sugimi stood before Kagome, as he stood facing her he gazed into her chocolate eyes

"Uh oh" Kagome exclaimed

"Uh oh indeed" he said

Before she had chance to speak she wrapped up in his arms, his lips were on hers dominating the kiss, and she loved a dominant male, a few long minutes had passed by he pulled back a bit "Wow that was amazing"

"You desired me all that time, and love me" why did you not tell me this? He asked

"I thought that you would not want me" she answered "But I see I was wrong, this is one time I am happy to be"

"Let me show you how wanted you are" he said with a smirk

**Mild lemon starts**

He kissed her passionately tongues explored one another's mouths, next his hands eagerly explored every inch of her body, she followed his lead and did the same, slowly clothes were sensually removed, and when the last piece came off. Next thing Kagome knew they were beneath the running water of a water fall, her legs were around his waist, she held onto his shoulders

While kissing her Sugimi entered her at the same time, when they both met the beginning of they're ends she was quickly marked, as was he. Their powers swirled around each other as if stroking one another, then and combined, and settled around them, after their long mating in each others arms the two rested

**Mild lemon ends**

"Hello mate? He greeted

"Hi mate" she replied

"Well now looks like your stuck with me for all eternity" Sugimi teased

"Heaven, there's no place else I'd rather be. I love you, now you can't say I didn't tell you" she joked

"And I have loved you longer then you know" he told her, Kagome moved a certain way, still inside her he hardened rock hard "Woman do you know what that does" their mating resumed

The next day they returned to the village "Hey pops got the rust removed from your pipes ay" Inuyasha ragged "Now it'll be smooth running"

"Shall we? Mika asked

"Lets" Kagome replied

Claws out, fangs bared the girls used their new demonic speed and chased the poor hanyou deep into the forest "Damn wenches always work together, and travel in packs" Inuyasha said

"Come on Inu baby don't run" Kagome teased

"Yes we're family don't be that way" Mika razzed

"Father is it me or is it some how more fun to let our mates chase the fool? Sessshoumaru asked

"No son, it is more fun, hehehe" Sugimi replied

Later that day an unwelcome guest made it self known, almost ruining the newly mated couples happy unions, an arrow zipped by seemingly out of nowhere, Kagome easily caught it "Why Kikybitch? Asked Kagome

"Because you deny me, and stand in the way of what is mine" Kikyo answered

Kikyo had another arrow aimed to shoot it at Kagome "Old, ugly, tired, washed up hag" Kagome said to calmly

"Inuyasha stop her" Kikyo whined

"Fuck you, your on your own, you started it, don't cry to me" he wisecracked "Hehehe, boy are you in for a surprise"

"What is that supposed to mean? Kikyo snapped

"Oooh you'll find out soon enough" Inuyasha answered

Kikyo was about to shoot the arrow, before she could draw back the bow string she saw two things at the same time, Kagome's fist connected up under her chin sending her head snapping backward, and Kagome as an Inu youkai in humanoid form. Kagome's red eyes glowed with rage, in a flash Kagome had the arrow that Kikyo had shot at her shoved through the cheek of her ass, then whipped Kikyp's ass

"Ouch talk about the kiss of death" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Soul sucking murdering bitch" Sango said

"Bet that hurts" Mika joked

"Shut up bitch, you'll hurt" Kikyo yelled at Mika

"Shit" can you say double suicide" Inuyasha said

"And double death wish" Miroku added

"She always was a mindless wench in life, and death" Sesshoumaru commented

"Kagome may I? Mika asked sweetly

"Why certainly"

"Now who will hurt? Mika said in a taunting tone

"Leave me alone" bruised, and battered kikyo snapped

"You dare snap at me? Mika said, with her new demonic claws she grabbed Kikyo by the throat, and let her poison slowly drip from her claws into Kikyo's wounds "Now who's showing who hurt"

"Cough let go" Kikyo choked out, then tried to purify Mika

"Forget it bitch you've lost your power due to your own self corruption" Mika said with the claws of her free hand Mika cut into her chest freeing all the trapped souls, Kikyo was dying "No you don't, not yet" mate your sword please?

Sesshoumaru threw Mika his Tokijin, Mika easily caught it, she then released Kikyo's neck letting her drop to the ground, in that instant Mika plunged the sword into her. Kikyo was immediately sucked into the sword, screaming as she went, Mika stood there wearing the evilest smile in history

"Mika my sword please? Sesshoumaru said, with a sadistic grin she handed him Tokijin with the index finger of his free hand he used his claw put poison into the blade, then stroked it, and while staring at it said "Now you serve me bitch"

Next day the battle with Naraku came Inuyasha, Sugimi, and Inuyasha attacked, when Naraku was down, and to weak to do anything to soon. And before he had chance to regenerate Sesshoumaru rammed the sword into Naraku using Kikyo to poison him, Naraku died with a scream of agony, that ripped through the forest, later on the village held a celebratory feast

**First impressions, Raven**

The following day Sango, Kagome, and Mika were all huddled together" Oh crap they're at it again" Inuyasha said "Does the female species do nothing but plot against men?

"I'll be right back" Kagome announced

"Mate I wish to accompany you" Sugimi said

"Yeah I'm dying for my family to meet you"

"Oi wench what ungodly rotten thing are you up to? Inuyasha asked

"Nothing just want to visit my family is all" Kagome answered

Her and Sugimi jumped into the well, once on the other side she quickly told Sugimi her plan, he laughed his ass of, he had to stop and rest his sides were aching from it, they visited with her family, her family liked and quickly accepted him. After their visit they headed to the well, they were bringing Inuyasha a big surprise, when they were back on the feudal era side they came out, Inuyasha was wide eyed when he gazed upon what his father and Kagome brought back

"great a new wench" Inuyasha said as he looked upon the new arrival "What a pain"

"Excuse me" who are you calling wench? You walking mangy, needs a bath, and grooming dog rug" she insulted

"Who is she? Curious Sesshoumaru asked

"That is Raven Tanaka, Kagome's gift to Inuyasha" Sugimi answered

"Hehehe, the miko strikes again, Raven is as hot headed, sarcastic, and vicious as he is" Sesshoumaru stated

"It's better then being a dumb girl" were you born dumb? Or did you go to school to learn how to be?

"It took a girl to give birth to you, you brainless, doesn't have a clue Neanderthal" Raven retorted

"And your point is? Inuyasha retorted

"It's simple boy parts, fit the girl parts, then poor girls have dumb puppies like you"

"Gee ya just now figured that out, guess that makes you a genius" hah? Inuyasha shot back "Didn't your mother ever teach you about those parts when you were young?

"You know what's funny? She asked

"What?

"Your face" she wisecracked

Then they got in each others faces, and were nose to nose "Aggravating wench"

"Rat faced rodent, sucks being you" hah?

"Stupid girl" Inuyasha replied "Did ya go to school to learn how to be so annoying?

"Brainless, assless, and probably dickless boy" she insulted

'Ouch" Miroku joked

"Oh my weenie" Sango teased

"Titless makes a guy limp wonder" Inuyasha shot back Raven pounced on him, knocked him onto his back, and straddled him "Get off, you cant sit on me without an invitation"

Their lips unintentionally connected, both froze in place, next all the others saw was a streak of red, and the pair was gone "Mate you are positively evil" Sugimi commented

"What can I say boys women's work is never done" Mika said

Inuyasha, and Raven returned a week later as a mated pair "Are your pipes and all un rusted now? Sugimi ragged

"Father he went to the forest and chopped wood" Sesshoumaru joked

"Yes with his pole he went exploring deep in the dark forest" Miroku added earning him a glare from his hanyou friend

"I'll give you a forest you mangy monk" Inuyasha said in a threatening tone, Inuyasha pulled tetsuseiga from it's sheath "Wanna play beat the dirt out of the rug?

"Eeeee" Miroku shrieked and ran like hell

"Have fun boys Mika, Sango, and Kagome said at the same times

"Inuyasha don't break his pee, pee" Sango teased

"Yes mother" Inuyasha replied

"Yeeeeeow, Inuyasha you dirty dog" Miroku screeched

"Aw nothing says loving like thumping the bottom" Kagome joked

"As long as it's not the part that counts" Raven wisecracked, then batted her eyes with an innocent look

"I love my new daughter in law she's a feisty little thing" Sugimi commented

"Yes a proud addition to the family" Sesshoumaru said

"As is your mate my son" Sugimi complimented

"Yes father and so is that sneaky miko of yours" Sesshoumaru replied "She really drives little brother nuts"

"Best part is he is outnumbered four females to one hanyou, hehehe" Sugimi said


End file.
